Hokuto
How Hokuto joined the Tourney Hokuto was born to a branch of the Mizukami (水神) family, which has held a tradition in the art of Kobujutsu. Originally known as "Shirase" (訃) during her childhood, Hokuto was entrusted to the head house at an early age and raised there. After her younger sister Nanase was born, the two trained together rigorously in the martial arts and were closely bonded as sisters. Hokuto trained in the martial arts since an early age, refining them into her personal style, eventually blooming her talent to become the "seiden" (正伝) of the ancient hand-to-hand martial arts of the Mizukami. On the day Hokuto turned 17, she learned of the existence of elder brother named Kairi from her foster father, who disappeared when Hokuto was still an infant. Her brother was in fact, still alive and walking the path of the Shura (修羅). Hokuto sets off to a journey to stop him, which meant that she would have to face Kairi in a life or death confrontation. Eventually, Hokuto reached the end of her journey, and was reunited with her brother Kairi. In an attempt to control the Seal of Blood, Hokuto planned to find a host, a German wrestler named Clemence Keliber. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands under her umbrella. After the announcer calls her name Throws her umbrella then dashes to the camera pushing her right elbow out and says "I accept your challenge." Special Moves Chuugeki Hou (Neutral) Hokuto does an advancing elbow attack. If B is pressed after, she does a double palm thrust called the Shougeki Ha. Shinkuu Geki (Side) Hokuto steps back and then advances with a thrust kick. Shinsai Geki (up) Hokuto moves back, then jumps into the air with arising kick. Gokyaku Kou (Down) Hokuto performs a defensive stance. If anyone tries to hit her, she grabs the opponent, twists his/her arm in a circle, then throws him/her to the ground hard. Kiren'Eki (Hyper Smash) Hokuto readies a ball of lightning with a sound effect of a bow string being pulled. She then fires it at her opponent to knock him/her away. B can be held to charge up the attack. Kyouja-Renbu (Final Smash) hokuto runs to her opponent at a fast pace. If she connects, she grabs the target, then performs a set of punches and kicks, then pierces a demonic energy punch into the opponent, blowing him/her off. Victory Animations #Hokuto swipes her hair with her left arm and says "Don't take it out on me." #Hokuto spins with her fans, then sets her arms together with her fans apart saying "This is my secret!" #Hokuto brings her hands out, then jams her elbow out, then pushes one of her palms out saying "Let's say that beauty is not to be triffled with." On-Screen Appearance Hokuto jumps down and pushes her palm out saying "It looks like you want to fight." then assumes her fighting stance. Trivia *Hokuto's rival is a German one-eyed wrestler, in her case, Clemence Keliber. *Hokuto shares her English voice actress with Lynette Bishop. *Hokuto shares her Japanese voice actress with Vanessa Croft. *Hokuto shares her Arabic voice actress with Yuri Sakazaki, Toph Beifong, Queen Sectonia and Rise "Risa" Kajikawa. *Hokuto shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Makoto Nanaya and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters